


This Seems Impossible

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/M, Het, Mild Language, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She felt that they were incompatible. He did not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Seems Impossible

**Author's Note:**

> Written on June 12, 2010 to the tf_speedwriting prompt, "Incompatibility".

Frag.

Whoever had thought to even try convincing Grimlock that she was compatible with him was going to find their face at the end of her gun.

Seriously, who had thought that?

She knew that she didn't feel anything for the larger mech, knowing that they weren't compatible as mates. Only as comrades in the battlefield.

Apparently he felt differently.

Just who had she fragged off enough for this to happen?


End file.
